


Courage

by srm628



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Partying, Summer Romance, zach is a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Towards the end of the summer, Zach tells Hannah he wants to keep their relationship a secret. He is left with a choice. Will he have the courage to make the right choice?





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah Baker stood at the edge of the dock with her boyfriend, Zach Dempsey. His arms were around her, and she leaned back into him. He had just told her that he wanted their relationship to be a secret.

She almost asked if he was embarrassed of her, but she stopped herself. Truthfully, she didn't want to know the answer.

"You should go," Hannah said, stepping out of Zach's arms. She spun around to look at him.

"I don't have to be at Bryce's for a bit..." Zach argued. "I can stay here with you for a bit."

"No, it's okay." Hannah turned back to the water. "You shouldn't keep Bryce waiting."

Zach sighed. "Okay... I'll see you later then?"

Hannah didn't say anything else, simply let Zach walk away. She heard another sigh followed another mumbled farewell then footsteps.

Zach Dempsey was one of the sweet ones, Hannah knew this. He had a reputation for being sweet. She knew how reputations could be wrong and also saw how much of an asshole Zach could be.

Yet here she was, dating him.

She wished she was stronger, wished she had been able to turn him down. He was sweet though. And cute. He turned her into the girl the people at school thought she was.

Sighing herself, Hannah turned around to find she was absolutely alone. Zach had listened to her, something people only seemed to do when she didn't want them to. He would be off having fun tonight, and where would she be? Locked in her room with her thoughts.

She started to her car. Slipping into the driver's seat, she looked around again.

The docks had become Zach and Hannah's place. They spent so many hours there. The guys never came down there, a fact Hannah realized now.

_Was he really embarrassed of her?_

His words popped up in her mind again.

_"I_ _just kind of want this to be ours, you know_ _."_

She wished she could believe that his words were true, that truly he wished for their relationship to be special. She loved the idea of Zach wanting to protect her, to keep her out of harm's way.

Hannah knew it wasn't true though. She'd never be that lucky.

Zach Dempsey was a coward.

He only ever spoke to her behind closed doors, out of the public eye. He never talked to her with his friends around. The only time she can remember him talking to her with his friends remotely around was that time in the cafeteria, after Dollar Valentines. He was genuinely asking her on a date, a fact she knew now. His friends had been watching though, and she was convinced that he only talked to her on a dare. After the humiliation of the previous night, who could blame her?

Hannah let out a deep breath. She'd give him one more chance.

It was probably for the best if they just ended it. Zach wouldn't have to worry about her embarrassing him, and she wouldn't have to stay hung up on him. Yeah, she should just break up with him.

That's what she would do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

His friends were assholes. They just couldn't leave Hannah alone, especially Monty. Zach half-heartedly told him to leave Hannah alone, but it was Bryce who got them to stop (only because he was bored with the situation).

The group walked past the ticket booth and into the theatre. Hannah couldn't believe Zach, or maybe she could. He let his friends harass her.

Over an hour later, she was cleaning up. The boys walked passed, but Zach, claiming he forgot his wallet, held back. He went up to Hannah and apologized.

Sorry about earlier. I didn't want them to make fun of you or anything," Zach said awkwardly.

"They made fun of me anyway."

"Right.. Sorry about that. Can I make it up to you, uh, sometime?" His awkwardness was at an all time high, but it didn't make up for anything.

"You were right before. Maybe it's best if we just keep this thing between us. You know if we end it now, then it stays good, not complicated."

Hannah gripped the broom handle harder. She almost couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Yeah, yeah, no, that sounds good."

"Okay, cool."

Zach walked away. Hannah watched for just a moment before turning away. She had gotten her answer. He was an asshole. And he was embarrassed by her.

She pulled out her phone to delete that picture she took of him. She was just about to click delete when a voice stopped her.

"Wait." Hannah looked up to find Zach next to her again. "I... I don't want to break up. I... I like you, Hannah."

"Not enough to tell your friends, apparently," Hannah stated. The option to delete the photo still lit up on her screen.

Could Zach see it? Did she even care?

"No, I'll tell them," Zach stated definitely, holding more confidence than Hannah could ever remember seeing. It didn't last long though. After a brief pause, his voice faltered. "I mean, if you still want to... You know... Do stuff."

Hannah felt the urge to smile but forced a straight face. "Tell the boys about us, and we will."

"Okay."

Zach wandered off again. This time, though, he was smiling. Hannah, with him gone, finally allowed herself to smile as well. She clicked "cancel" on her phone, deciding to keep the picture, at least for now.

She had a feeling this paradise wouldn't last long. Zach cared about what the guys thought, she knew that, and they thought she was a slut. The insults would be thrown at her again, especially for dating another jock.

Hannah shook her head slightly, trying to force away the thoughts. It didn't matter. She'll worry about that when it happens.

For now, she'll just be happy Zach was willing to stand his ground and fight for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah agreed to meet Zach at Jess's party. Clay had asked her to go as well, which she told him she would be going. She didn't admit her relationship with Zach to him, not yet.

When she arrived at the party, Zach was already drunk. She wished she could say that she was surprised, but she really wasn't.

"Hannah!" Zach screamed across the house. He grinned happily as he stumbled over to her. He quickly wrapped his arm around her.

"Hi." She put her arm out to steady Zach. He leaned his weight into her, making it hard for her to stand.

"Zachary Dempsey and Hannah Baker," Bryce said. He was walking through the partygoers and stopped to look at them. His eyes raked up and down them, making Hannah feel uncomfortable. "Are you guys, like, a thing?"

Zach nodded, while Hannah mumbled a "yeah."

Bryce nodded. "Never thought I'd see the day, brother."

He reached out to give Zach a high five. Zach also reached out his hand. Their hands connected for a moment as Bryce wrapped his hand around Zach's, pulling him forwards. Zach stumbled a bit, losing his balance. Hannah put her arms around him tighter. Zach was almost a foot taller than she was, making it hard for her to keep him steady.

"Congrats," Bryce stated, looking to Hannah now.

Hannah felt herself smile. Bryce seemed to be speaking genuinely. She remembered those times last year where she spent with Bryce. They had been friends for a bit.

Then she dated, if that's what you can call it, Justin.

She shook her head, focusing herself on the boy next to her. She readjusted her hand around his waist. Staring at Bryce, she smiled.

"Thank you," She said politely before turning back to Zach. "Come on you. Let's find you somewhere to sit."

Hannah pulled Zach outside where they sat on a bench. He immediately found a way to lean against her. He stared up at her with wide brown eyes.

"What?" She asked, looking down to him.

"You're like really pretty," Zach grinned.

Hannah felt her cheeks burn. "Shut up," She mumbled. 

Zach continued to stare at her. Hannah attempted to ignore him, though it got increasingly hard. He began to babble out compliments. She was sure he wasn't even aware of what he was saying at this point.

Clay stepped outside. His eyes landed on Hannah. They flicked to Zach for a moment. She could see the hurt on his face as he turned around.

"I'm going to get you a water," Hannah said, pushing Zach carefully off of her shoulders. She ran inside, ignoring whatever incoherent mumbling Zach said. 

She found Clay in the kitchen, downing something in a red cup.

"Clay?" She questioned. He ignored her as he went to pour himself another drink. "Helmet?"

"Zach fucking Dempsey," Clay seethed. He downed the contents of the cup again.

"We're dating," Hannah explained. "We started this summer."

"Maybe you deserve your reputation."

His comment hit Hannah hard. She felt the words cut her.

She ran back outside to where Zach had changed his position and was now laying awkwardly on the bench. She realized she had forgotten to grab him a water, but she didn't care.

"I'm leaving," She told him. Tears wet her cheeks as she marched by.

"Wait, wait," Zach said. She stopped long enough to turn around. Zach was struggling to his feet. "I'll... I'll come."

"You don't have to," Hannah stated, reaching her hand up to wipe her face. "Stay, have fun."

"No. I'll come."

Zach stumbled forward. He fell slightly, but Hannah caught him. He slipped his hand in Hannah's after mumbling a thank you. They started on the walk to Hannah's house.

It took longer than it should have. Zach would have to stop occasionally, complaining about feeling dizzy. 

At last, they made it to Hannah's house. They snuck up the stairs. Zach made himself comfortable while Hannah wandered to the bathroom. She got a cup of water. Zach was laying on the bed, staring at her.

"Drink this," Hannah stated, shoving the water in Zach's face. Zach sat up and obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Zach questioned after he finished the water.

Hannah sat down on the bed, and Zach set his head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything. Clay's words still rang in her head.

_Maybe you deserve your reputation._

"Hannah?" Zach's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I'll go get you more water."

Hannah pulled away from Zach, barely aware of Zach falling forward as she moved away from him. She grabbed the cup and left the room.

"Hannah? Are you home?" Mrs. Baker called from downstairs just as Hannah pulled her door shut.

"Yeah, mom!" Hannah screamed back. She glanced back at her room before walking to the stairs.

"How was the party, sweetie? Did you have fun?" Mrs. Baker stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, it was fun. I'm pretty tired though, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, good night. Remember that your father and I are leaving early tomorrow, so you'll be home alone."

"Thanks mom."

Hannah walked back to the bathroom where she filled up the cup again. She went back to her bedroom, where Zach seemed barely awake.

"Hey, drink this before you fall asleep."

She handed the cup to Zach. He yawned before drinking the water. He set the empty cup on the nightstand before getting comfortable again.

Hannah climbed into bed as well. Zach quickly curled himself around her, resting his head on her shoulder. She reached her hand up and absentmindedly played with his hair.

Her mind went to Clay again. She brought this upon herself. She should've told him about her relationship with Zach. Why didn't she tell him?

Was it because she doubted Zach? She didn't believe he would stand by his word and tell his friends. But he did. Even if it was while drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. He told them.

At some point, she fell asleep. She slept restlessly. She woke up with burning eyes. Zach was still pressed to her chest with his arm placed causally over her.

Hannah reached up and rubbed her eyes. She leaned her head down to press against Zach's. She knew she was stuck here until he woke up.

Time passed by slowly. Hannah was forced to retreat into her mind again. She absentmindedly played with Zach's hair again.

A quiet groan forced Hannah back to reality. She looked down to see Zach moving slightly. He lifted his head to look up at her.

"Hannah?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

He looked around for a few moments. "I'm in your room?"

"Yeah, you are."

He let out a deep breath. "What happened at the party?" His head sank down to her shoulder again.

"Well," Hannah laughed, "I learned you are a very affectionate, clingy drunk." She continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Bryce congratulated us on our relationship."

"They know?" Zach asked. Hannah could hear the panic in his voice, even though he tried to mask it.

"All by your doing."

Zach groaned quietly, digging his head further into Hannah's shoulder. He completely covered his face for a moment before moving again to look up at Hannah.

"What did I do?"

Hannah relayed the events of the night to Zach, ensuring to leave out the thing that happened with Clay. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you," He mumbled.   
  
Hannah smiled. Even if he did, she at least knew his true feelings now. He did truly like her. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day of junior year. Hannah was strangely excited, more excited than she was last year, when she had her new start. She had a reputation now, one vastly different than at her old school. Here, she was a slut, a whore who had done some many things, so many people rather than the bully who accused people of this very thing.  

For some reason, though, it didn't matter. While she did have this reputation, she also had friends. She had people to stand by her side. 

She also had Zach. 

His friends knew about them because of that night at the party. There wasn't anything to hide now, thanks to Zach's drunken nature. 

Truthfully, prior to the summer, she had considered giving up. She was sick of life and the damn school she attended. This summer changed everything though. Zach gave her something she was missing. 

Happiness. 

Before they started dating, it felt like it had been so long since she properly smiled. So long since she felt genuine. 

Hannah walked to school. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized the time and arrived too early. She didn't mind too much though. She sat down in the courtyard and waited for others to arrive. 

Time flew by as people started rolling in. She saw so many familiar faces: Tony, Clay, Courtney, Tyler, Ryan. All people she was familiar with. She knew a lot of them a lot better than she would ever want to admit. They were all aspects of her life, parts that made her almost give up. 

Then she saw Zach and his friends. Zach was grinning, no doubt laughing at something on the things the guys had just said. 

"Zach!" Hannah jumped up and ran towards them. 

She was aware of all of their eyes on her, but she was only interested in Zach. Even now, she considered him denying her. Could she handle it?

"Hey," Zach said. 

"That your girlfriend, Dempsey?" Justin asked, mockingly. Hannah couldn't read his intentions. Was he joking or did he truly think she was something worth mocking? Was she truly not good enough?

Zach grinned, and for a brief moment, Hannah felt her heart break in her chest. Suddenly, Zach shoved Justin. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Hannah. 

"Yeah, she is. You got a problem with that, Foley?" He challenged while looking over to Justin. 

"Good for you, man." Justin slapped Zach on the back. 

Zach kept his arm around Hannah as they continued to walk. Hannah grinned happily. 

She honestly couldn't think of a time when she was happy. She knew now that this is where she belonged. 

Here with Zach. 


End file.
